Remember, I love you
by StarryEve17
Summary: Gale took two bullets in an escape attempt in the final battle against the Capitol. What if his wounds were more than just superficial?


**So, in Mockingjay, on page 351, it says that Gale took two bullets in an escape attempt against the Capitol. So that got me thinking. What if his wounds weren't just superficial? What if he was mortally injured? How would Katniss react? I mean, he's her best friend. I know that they didn't have the best of relationships by the end of Mockingjay, but I think that he was more important to Katniss than just having her live with the assumption "Oh, I bet Gale's just off making out with someone else! Oh well! I'm sure he's happy! There goes 5 years of a developed friendship down the drain! Goodbye forever!" I think Gale deserved more than that. I don't think Susanne Collins did him enough justice. I'm not saying that they should've ended up together, but seriously. Some closure please, even if it means that he dies. That would've been far more touching and personal in my opinion. Also, it'd be awesome if you would check out my other story, 'The Final Goodbye', which is also about Gale and Katniss saying goodbye for the last time:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Prim was gone. The entire reason why this whole war came to be was dead.

When I saw her lifeless body among the mass of blood and limbs, I screamed. An inhuman scream full of grief and horror. Then I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. Anything to rid me of the sight that was my sister. I needed to find someone, anyone. I needed to know that I still had something to live for. Right now, my number one priorities were Peeta and Gale. Peeta could be anywhere. Gale. He was in trouble. I couldn't even fathom what the Capitol could be doing to him.

I ran past screaming people, dropping from bullets onto the bloodied cobblestone. Wails of pain and despair rang through the air, tearing into my damaged ears. Only minutes passed, and I found myself in a deserted area, where a large building was scattered in smoky ruins.

Then I saw him. He lay sprawled out on the ground, a pool of blood seeping out from two bullet holes—one in his abdomen and one in his chest.

"No," I choked out. "No. Please Gale."

I fell harshly to my knees by his side. I frantically searched for any sign of life. I bowed my head low near his face, and felt a faint whisper of air against my cheek. I breathed out a sigh of relief. But that spurt of relief quickly vanished as soon as I realized that, unless he received medical attention, Gale would die.

"Please. Wake up." I begged. "Someone! Please! I need help! Please!" My cries grew faint as I came to the realization of how hopeless they were. No one would come.

"Katniss."

I whipped around, and saw his grey eyes, full of pain, staring up at me.

"Katniss, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" I snapped, angry that he could think _anything _was okay right now. "You need help!"

"Katniss. Look at me. It's alright." He scooped my small hand into his rough one, and gave a weak squeeze. His hands were cold.

"Don't leave me. I can't lose everyone." I hoped that the desperation in my voice would reach him.

"You haven't lost everyone. He's still going to be there for you. He'll do for you what I never could."

"No, Gale. You did everything you could." I tried to console him, with no success.

"I couldn't even protect your family." My throat constricted at the mention of Prim, but I held back the tears for his sake.

"You did. This couldn't be stopped." I ran my hand through his dark hair.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss." I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. This was all too much. Too much all in one day. I couldn't take the heartbreak anymore.

"I love you." His grey eyes pierced into mine.

"I love you too."

"No you don't. Don't lie to yourself. You'll only make this harder." His eyes desperately searched my face, to see if maybe, by some chance, I wasn't lying. As quickly as the sadness of realization came upon his features, it vanished. "You have someone who will do anything for you. And he'll do it right." His eyes gazed past my shoulder, and he gave a short nod. I turned, and my heart skipped a beat.

Peeta was standing behind me, bruised and bloodied, but fully intact; staring sadly down at Gale's dying form. The last two men in this world who I truly cared about. Soon, I would only be left with one.

"You will take care of her." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Peeta placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and nodded.

Gale returned his gaze to me. Wincing in pain, he reached for something behind him. He pulled out a sheath. In it rested a single, ordinary arrow.

"It's supposed to be symbolic. You firing the last shot of the war." He handed it to me.

"What if I miss?" I say, the weight of my responsibility rushing back to me.

"You won't miss." His free hand slowly reaches up to cup my tearstained cheek. I hold his hand against me.

"Win this war." He said firmly.

"I will." _For Prim. For you._

There was a still silence that settled over us. Three young souls who knew all too well the horrors of the world. We would never forget.

"Will you tell her? Prim. Tell her… I love her. And dad."

"Anything for you, Katniss." He whispered, his voice growing faint. He coughed, and specks of blood splattered onto his full lips.

"Stay?" He pleaded. His once fierce, hopeful eyes were growing dim. He was fading.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here and cause all kinds of trouble."

He smiled. I began to sing the lullaby. The world quieted. No one existed except for me and Gale. As I finished, he slowly closed his eyes.

"Bye, Catnip."

He let out a deep breath, and his hold on me went limp. He stilled, and never moved again.

I don't know how long a sat there. It wasn't real. Not to me. He wasn't gone. I waited for him to open his eyes and pull me into his strong embrace and tell me it was all pretend. But he didn't.

Then I hit him. I pounded at his chest as his blood stained my fists. I screamed and cried until I couldn't breathe, the pain was so deep. I pleaded with his lifeless body to come back.

Someone lifted me into their arms. They tried to take me away from him. I thrashed and clawed and begged. But they only pulled me closer. Peeta. He held me as I cried.

My best friend. The only one who I could truly be myself with, was gone forever.

They play in the meadow. They dancing girl with the dark hair and blue eyes. She was Prim. The boy with blond curls, so much like Peeta. But his eyes. They were grey. Like Gale's. That is his name.

My children, who don't know they play on a graveyard.

Peeta says it will be okay. We have each other. We can make them understand in a way that will make them braver. But one day I'll have to explain about my nightmares. Why they came. Why they won't ever really go away.

I can still feel them with me. My father's gentle guidance. Rue's sweet words. Cinna's kind reassurance. Finnick's dazzling smile. Prim's caring voice. Gale's fearless eyes. They're all here, waiting patiently for me to come home.

Sometimes, I find myself sitting on our rock. It's too wide without his body beside me. It's been twenty years. Twenty years since I saw my best friend.

I imagine him. His tanned, hard-toned body next to mine, teasing me about a failed kill. The smell of apples and smoke radiating from him. Sometimes I can even hear his voice. _"Katniss, remember, I love you."_

**The End**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome! :)**


End file.
